Kay
by girlie73
Summary: This takes place after Man in Blue, but it doesn't follow along with the show's storyline. WJ FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm doing this for fun.

**Chapter 1 **

Her cell phone woke her up, causing her already developing headache to worsen. Slowly she opened her eyes, now aware of her surroundings. The man sleeping beside her, the empty bottles that scattered the floor, she was aware of all of it. She was aware of the pain that had been steadily increasing, since the day that he had been shot, she was aware of the fact that she would give anything to go back in time and take it back. But she couldn't, she knew that what was done was done, and she had to live with it. But that didn't change the fact that it hurt. Bad. "Jordan, sorry about waking you up, but we're slammed."

"Where?"

"The apartment complex on Lexington Ave."

Jordan paused a moment before answering. "Okay."

"See you soon."

She got up and started getting ready to leave. No use in waking the guy sleeping in her bed up, he would be gone before she was home, she didn't know his name, nor did she want to. All of this was just a lie, to help ease the pain, that she knew would never go away. Jordan scrawled a note for her "partner" to read once he got up. _I had to go to work, please lock up when you leave._ And that was it. She was gone, to face another day at work, cutting up dead people, finding justice for them, because as hard as she tried, she just couldn't find justice for herself.

**Apartment Complex on Lexington Ave.**

"What do we have?"

"Two kids, both under the age of two by the looks of it."

Woody glanced over at Jordan talking the one of the uniform officers at the scene. He hoped that she could handle was she was about to walk into, he had barely been able to do it.

"Woody, where are they?" Jordan asked the detective, hoping that he would at least be pleasant during the case.

"Follow me."

They walked inside the small apartment, Jordan right behind Woody. When she saw the two small bodies, she almost threw up. They had been shot, there was blood all over the place. Jordan slowly walked over to the two boys, looking at them, wondering how anyone could do this to such innocent people.

"Where were their parents?"

"Don't know."

Jordan heard a small whimpering, and looked around for the source. She looked under the bed, and saw two very small eyes staring at her.

"You can come out now, it's safe now."

Jordan slowly pulled the little boy out from under the bed and into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. Your safe now." The little boy silently cried in her arms. Slowly she got up and carried him out to the ambulance. Jordan ignored the looks that she was getting from Woody walked away. "So, what's your name?"

"Michael." He stumbled over the letters, but he got the name out none the less.

"How old are you?" The small boy held up three fingers.

"Wat's you name?"

Jordan smiled, "Jordan." They were now at the ambulance. Jordan moved to set the boy on the gurney, but he started screaming.

"Joodan, Joodan. Don't leave me, he'll get me!" The little boy was screaming his head off, so the EMT allowed Jordan to hold him while he did his exam.

"He doesn't look like he was shot, I'm guessing that this blood is from the other little boys, or the killer."

"Okay. Michael, I'll be right back, I have to go and talk to that man right there, but you'll be able to see me the whole time."

"Kay." He smiled up at Jordan, and she smiled back. Jordan walked over to Woody who looked over her shoulder and noticed the little boy watching her, making sure that she didn't disappear.

"Looks like you have a little friend."

"He started screaming when I tried to put him down. He watched it Woody." Jordan looked up at him with sad eyes.

"We'll take him to the precinct until we can locate some family. Okay?"

"Thank you. I'll call Garret and tell him to come down." Jordan walked back to the little boy who jumped into her arms as soon as she was close enough. "Hey there, I have to call someone, but I'll stay right here okay?"

"Kay Joodan." She smiled as he crawled into her lap and closed his eyes. She dialed Garret's number and waited while he answered his phone.

"Macy."

"Hey, it's me. I'm down at the apartments. We sorta have a problem."

"What Jordan?"

"I have to go with Woody to the police station, so I can't bring the bodies back to the morgue."

"What happened?"

"You'll see, it's not bad, but I have to go. Talk to you later." Jordan hung up before he could question her further. She carefully picked up the now sleeping boy and headed for Woody's car.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Woody started the car, and glanced over at Jordan, who was looking out the window, and trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. "Jordan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She hoped that he would ignore the fact that she now had tears falling down her face, he didn't say anything, just grabbed hold of her hand and continued driving to the precinct.

**Woody's Office**

Jordan laid Michael down, careful not to wake him up. She sat down next to him, moving his hair out of his face.

"Jordan, we found his mother, she was killed two nights ago."

"What about the father?"

"He killed the mother."

"What happens now?"

"He'll probably be placed in a foster home."

"Can I keep him?" Jordan looked up at Woody, not trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Jordan, are you sure about this? I mean it's a big responsibility. I don't even know if they would let you."

"But I can at least try. He's all alone, and I know what that feels like." Jordan looked down. Maybe Woody was right, maybe she was stupid to even think that someone would let her take care of the little boy.

"Joodan, Joodan, help me! He's going to get me." Michael cried out in his sleep, and Jordan swiftly picked him up and rocked him until he stopped crying. "Shh, he can't get you, I have you, your safe now." She looked up at Woody, who was silently watching her calm the distraught boy down. He knew that she needed the boy just as much as he needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place about two days after Jordan found Michael.

**Chapter 2**

Jordan looked down at the small hand enclosed in hers, and then at the small boy that the hand belonged to. "What do you say we go and see Woody?"

"Kay." Jordan had soon found out that Michael's favorite word was kay, and he loved to use it. Jordan had to take Michael to the police precinct today, and she didn't know if he would be coming home with him or not. She had been allowed to keep Michael for a few days, until some family member could be tracked down. If they couldn't find anyone, then it was very probable that Jordan would be able to get custody of the boy.

**Woody's Office**

Woody, Jordan, Michael, and Laura Jacobs, Michael's social worker, were sitting in Woody's office.

"Woody, did you find any family members?" Jordan watched Woody, hoping with all her heart that Woody would say no.

"Yes, but it is a cousin on his father's side. He can't have the boy."

"And why is that?"

"He's incarcerated. He helped Michael's father kill his wife."

"And that was the only family you could find?"

"Yes ma'am." Woody looked over at Jordan who was sitting in the back of his office holding Michael securely in her arms. She looked up at Woody with fear in her eyes.

"Well Ms. Cavanaugh, it looks as though you will be keeping the boy for a while longer, at least until more permanent arrangements can be made." Jordan sighed and looked down at Michael who was playing with a brown teddy bear that Jordan had bought him so that he would have something to snuggle with at night.

"Okay, thank you, but I was wondering if maybe he could stay with me."

"It would be a lot of work, are you sure that you're up to that?"

"Positive."

"Then I'll start the paperwork." Laura got up and left, leaving Woody, Jordan, and Michael alone in his office.

"Michael, we can go home now."

"Kay, Joodan, can Woody come for dinner?"

"If he wants to, he is more than welcome too."

Woody looked down at the Michael, who had his arm around Jordan's leg, who didn't seem to notice. "Sure, I would love to. Just let me get my stuff."

Jordan nodded and picked Michael up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um, pizza. Kay Woody?"

"Sure little guy."

The three of them walked out of the office and down the street, all of them with smiles of there faces. "Woody, I have to stop by the store and do some shopping for Mike, I only got enough stuff for a few days. He needs more clothes."

"Okay, let's go."

**Jordan's apartment, a few hours later**

They had shopped for hours. When Jordan was satisfied that Michael had enough stuff they had picked up a pizza and headed for Jordan's apartment. "Thank you for coming with us today Woody, it meant a lot to Michael, and me."

"I had fun. I didn't know that little kids needed so much stuff."

"Neither did I. Look's like someone had a long day." The two of them looked over Michael, who was sleeping on the couch with his brown bear held tight to his chest.

"Well, I had better be heading. Talk to you later Jo."

"Woody wait, it get's kinda lonely when the only one that you talk to is a three year old boy."

"If your sure. Are you?"

"Yes." Jordan smiled at Woody and then turned around to do the dishes. Woody smiled at how much she had changed in only a few days. Woody walked into the living room to start putting away Michael's things, so that Jordan wouldn't have to. He stopped putting the clothes away when he heard Jordan crying. He slowly walked into the kitchen, and grabbed her hand. "Jordan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"What happens if they decide that I can't keep him, what happens if I lose him?" Jordan said, for the first time, voicing her fears about losing Michael.

"Jo, it'll be okay, they won't take him away, he's thriving, and he's happy. Who would mess up a good thing?" Woody looked her in the eyes, and gently hugged her to him. They had just started to be friends again, since Riggs had shot him. When Woody had taken the blame for the planted evidence, Jordan had stood behind him, and that meant a lot to Woody. He hoped that they would continue to be friends again after everything got straightened out. Woody felt the moisture of her tears through his shirt and tightened his grip on her. She didn't try to move until she heard Michael start to stir.

"I have to get him. I'll be right back." Jordan smiled at Woody and let her hand linger on his chest. Jordan quickly went to Michael and picked him up. "Hey there little guy, what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts." Michael rubbed his hand over his stomach and then lifted his arms up to signal to Jordan that he wanted her to pick him up. Jordan carried Michael over to where Woody was still standing.

"He doesn't feel well, I'm going to go and get some medicine for him. Hold him for a minute?" Woody gladly took the little boy from Jordan and gathered him in his arms.

"Woody, why do you make Joodan cry?"

"When was she crying?"

"At night she cry's and says Woody." Woody gripped the little boy tighter in his arms and waited for Jordan to return. Finally Jordan walked back into the room with some medicine for Michael.

"Here you go. Drink it all and we will watch a movie, Kay?" She said, making a point of adding kay onto her sentence, causing the little boy to bust out in laughter. Woody smiled as he watched the two interact. Maybe meeting Michael was just what Jordan needed. Woody just hoped that they would be able to stay together. All three of them.

**Later that night**

"Joodan, why are you crying?" Michael asked, wiping a tear off Jordan's face. He got up on her bed and sat down in her lap, giving her a hug.

"Well little guy, I miss Woody, and I don't want to loose you." Jordan gave Michael a hug and smiled at him. "Sorry about waking you up, but it's late, so we need to go to sleep."

Michael smiled up at Jordan, "Kay." They both started laughing, and Jordan got up to carry Michael to bed, hoping that he would forget about this by tomorrow, and praying that he wouldn't tell Woody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it makes me want to update sooner.**

**Chapter 3**

Jordan had Michael wait in her office while she went to talk to Garret about her hours. She knew that she would have cut backher hours if she wanted to keep Michael. She needed to cut back on her hours, and she needed to take some time off to get Michael settled in so that he would be comfortable with a babysitter. She just hoped that Garret would understand and allow her to have the time off, because she didn't want to have to choose between her job and Michael. She also knew that her best approach was a direct one.

"Garret, I need some time off."

"Well I never thought that I would here you say that. Wait, why?"

"Remember when I had to go with Woody to his office? Well I had to take care of something."

"What?"

"I'll show you, just a second." Jordan left Garret's office and headed for her own. She picked up Michael and told him to be very quiet while they walked down the hall, because they were going to surprise someone. "Garret, I want you to meet Michael." Jordan held out her hand so that Michael wouldn't be so scared. She pulled him into her lap, and kissed the top of his head. "Garret, when I went to that homicide the other day, the two little boys, well Michael was there. His mother was killed a few days ago, by his father, and the only living relative helped kill his mother. I fell in love with him, and couldn't let him go to a foster home so I offered to take him home. I'm going to adopt him if I can. His social worker is doing the paperwork now."

"Jordan are you sure that you can handle this?"

"Yes, I mean, it'll be hard, but I can do it. And this little guy will help me too."

"Kay Joodan. Can we go see Woody now?" Garret smiled as he watched Jordan with the boy. She was right, she could handle this, she just might need some help along the way. And when she does, she would know where to find it.

"Yeah, we can go now. So can I have the time off? I can come in another day to talk about my hours, if you want to think about it."

"Yeah, you can have the time off. I'll call you later to tell you when to come back." Jordan smiled and gathered Michael up in her arms. Together they headed to Woody's office, because as hard as Jordan tried to say no to Michael when he asked, she wanted to go to.

**Woody's Office**

"Hey Woods, someone wanted to see you." Woody got up to catch Michael in his arms.

"Joodan, I have to tell Woody a secwet, so don't listen kay?"

"I have to make a phone call, I'll be right back though, kay?" Jordan left after she saw Woody and Michael smile.

"I did what you said. When she started crying I went and gave her a hug, and she stopped. She went to sleep after that."

"Why was she crying?"

"You." Woody was taken aback by what Michael had just offered up to him. After all he was only three years old, but he had never lied yet, why start now?

"Thank you. Why don't we get out of here and go get some ice cream?"

"YES! We have to get Joodan first though, she'll be sad if we leave her, and she can't cry no more cuz I'm here." Michael hoped off of Woody's lap and headed for the door, smiling when he saw Jordan opening it. "Woody said that we can go for ice cream, can we?"

"Sure, but only if Woody is going to pay for it."

"Let's go." Woody got up and followed the two out. Things were definitely getting better. Now he just had to make sure that Jordan would be able to keep Michael.

**Later that night**

They stayed at the park until dark, and then headed home. Michael was tired, and Woody carried him on his back so that they would get home before the sun rose. Woody walked them up to the door, partly because he was carrying Michael, and partly because he wanted to spend some time with Jordan. When they got inside, there was a message on Jordan's machine.

_Phone Message_: Jordan, this is Laura Jacobs, Michael's social worker, I'm sorry to say but I have some bad news. Please come to my office tomorrow, and we can talk more then.

"Jordan, it'll be okay. We'll work this out. Maybe they just found out some more paperwork you have to fill out."

"Woody, this isn't about paperwork. They aren't going to let me keep him." Jordan sat down on the couch and let her tears fall. She didn't say anything when Woody sat down next to her, just snuggled down into him. She picked Michael up and held him next to her. "I knew that they wouldn't let me keep him. Why would they let someone like me have a kid?"

"Because your wonderful, your caring, your smart, and you love him. Jordan, we'll figure this out."

"I hope that your right Woody, I really do." Jordan squeezed Michael tighter and leaned further into Woody. She allowed him to hold her until she cried herself to sleep. Woody meant to get up and leave, but he fell asleep holding the woman he loved tight.

**The Next Morning**

Jordan woke up to the smell of coffee. She smiled when she saw Woody and Michael playing quietly in his room. The smile faded when she realized that this might be the last morning that she ever woke up to the sound of Michael playing in his room. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and walked over to the two. "Hey boys, what's going on?"

"Were making you a picture, so that when you go to work you won't forget what I look like." Jordan held back her tears and looked down at what they were making. There was a book spread out on the floor, and several pictures were spread out on it.There were several pictures of Michael, and one of Jordan and Michael sleeping. The one of them sleeping caught Jordan's eye because sheknew that Woody had taken it when they were still sleeping.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee, okay?"

"Kay." Jordan got up and went into the kitchen, hoping that Woody hadn't told Michael about the meeting that they had to go to later that day.

"Jordan, he doesn't know, but he woke up when I was making it, so I had to come up with an excuse."

"Thank you Woody. I'll call Laura and set up a time, then I'll go. You can go if you need to get to work."

"I called in sick, something more important came up." Jordan smiled, and went to make the worst call in her life.

_Phone Call:_

Laura: This is Laura Jacobs.

Jordan: This is Jordan Cavanaugh, regarding a phone call I got last night.

Laura: Yes, are you calling to set up an appointment?

Jordan: Yes. Is it at all possible to get an afternoon appointment. I had already promised to take Michael to the park.

Laura: Of course, how about 3'o clock?

Jordan: That sounds good. Thank you.

Laura: Your welcome. See you at three.

Jordan hung up the phone and headed back into Michael's room. When she got in there she saw Woody and Michael up to there elbows in what looked like white goop. "Um, pardon me for breaking up the party, but what is that?" Jordan pointed down at the white mess with a questioning look on her face.

"It's a surprise. Why don't you go and take a shower while me and Michael get this cleaned up?"

"Kay, but then Michael has to go take a bath." Jordan got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jordan stood in the shower, letting the water splash on her head. She cried, knowing that when she stepped out of the shower, it was going to be one of the worst days of her life. She cried, for Michael, leaving, and for never getting the chance to watch him grow. She cried for losing Woody, and cried for getting him back. Jordan stopped crying, hoping that she would be able to keep Michael, but knowing deep down that it was unlikely to happen. She got out of the shower, and started getting ready for the day. She ran Michael's bath, and swallowed the lump in her throat that came every time she thought about Michael leaving.

"Michael, bath time!" Jordan smiled as he came bounding in, his bathrobe trailing behind him.

"I'm ready, where's the duckies?"

"Getting ready to get in. You have to wash up first though, because we have a very big day today, and we have to get going soon. Woody is going to help you with your bath while I get ready, Kay?" The two shared a laugh as Woody walked in. He looked Jordan in the eyes, and saw the pain and fear in them. He squeezed her shoulder as she walked out, her head hung low. While Woody gave Michael his bath, Jordan packed her camera up, and set out one of Michael's best outfits. She packed up his suitcase, and hoped that he wouldn't notice when she carried it out with them. "Hey, you two slow pokes ready yet? We need to get a move on!" Jordan laughed as Michael and Woody came out of the bathroom, Woody covered in bubbles. "Woody, did you leave any bubbles in the bathroom?". Michael laughed with Jordan, and Woody laughed, glad that Jordan was having fun. After a few minutes of laughter, Michael was dressed, Woody was changed, and Jordan was ready, well, as ready as she could be.

**Later that day, the Park**

Woody grabbed Jordan's hand as they walked along the path in the park. She didn't pull her hand away, but instead squeezed tighter. She looked up at him and smiled. She told Michael to wait for a moment, she had to get a picture of him. She had been stopping him a lot, and he couldn't figure out why she needed so many pictures.

"Joodan, why do we need so many pictures?"

"Because I like your pretty face." Jordan ran her hand down his face with a smile, making the little boy laugh. Jordan finished the roll of film and noticed that they needed to get to there appointment, so they left the park. They got to Laura's office at 2:45, so they waited outside, Jordan holding Michael tight, leaning on Woody for support.

**Laura Jacobs's Office**

"Jordan, is there anyway that Woody could take Michael outside so that we can talk?" Jordan looked at Woody and nodded, giving the boy a tight squeeze before putting in Woody's arms.

"Joodan, where am I going? I wanna stay with you!"

"Hey little guy, remember when you were with me and Jordan went to make that phone call? Well, this will be just like that, only this time we're going to leave. Jordan will still be here when we get back kay?" Michael laughed at Woody's use of the word kay. Woody and Jordan soon caught on, causing Laura to cast them funny looks.

"Kay Woody, let's go. Joodan, love you." Jordan waved at her two boys as they left the office.

"Well Jordan, I'll get right to the point. I don't think that it would be a good idea to place Michael with someone who worked such odd hours --"

"What would I have to do to keep him?"

"Well, there one thing you could do, but I don't know if you would be up to it."

"What?"

"Well, we can place a child with two parents, even if they both work odd hours, because then it is more likely that someone will be able to be home with the child."

"So if I get married, I can keep Michael?"

"Yes. There are other ways, such as you quitting your job, but I don't think that you would want to do that."

"No, I don't want to quit my job. I don't have a boyfriend that I could marry, what can I do?"

"I don't know. You have until the end of the week to decide. Call me by Friday with your decision."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Jordan walked out of the office and walked over to where Woody sat with Michael. "Let's go boys. Michael, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go to the park again, and take more pictures." Michael smiled at the detective and the medical examiner. He knew that something was wrong, and he hoped that the park would make them happy like it made him happy.

"Let's go then. Michael, you lead the way." Michael started off for the park, with Jordan and Woody following closely behind.

**The Park**

"She said that if I don't quit my job or get married, then I can't keep him. I work too many hours, to always be there to take care of him."

"I thought that you were cutting back your hours?"

"I am, but that's not final yet, so unless I get married, Michael will be leaving on Friday."

"Jordan, if you want, I'll marry you."

"Don't joke around with me like that. I need to figure out how to keep Michael."

"Marry me. You know that I have wanted to marry you, and I'm pretty sure that you still love me, so why not marry me so Michael can stay with his Joodan?"

"Fine, but if you change your mind I'll understand. I'm serious."

"So am I. I love you, and have wanted to spend everyday with you since the day I met you. So marry me."

"Woody, you don't have to do this just so I can keep Michael. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy and resent me and Michael later on." Woody looked into Jordan's eyes and noticed the tears that were about to fall.

"Jordan, remember when I tried to give you the friendship ring? Right before that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I wanted to make sure that you felt the same about me. That was why I gave you the ring."

"Woody, I do love you, it wasn't pity when you were in the hospital. I just hope that you aren't going to marry me out of pity."

"I love you. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Jordan and Woody started kissing, but were soon interrupted by Michael.

"Um, Joodan, can we go watch a movie?"

"Yeah, we can." Jordan, Woody, and Michael headed to Jordan's apartment. All three of them hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last chapter, it's short, I know, but I thought that it was an okay place to stop. Thanks for everyone that reviewed this story.

**Chapter 5**

Jordan and Woody stayed up all night working out the details of their wedding. They fell asleep in each others arms, Michael sleeping at their feet. They woke up to Woody's cell phone ringing.

"Hoyt."

"This is Garret, have you seen Jordan lately?"

"I'm with her now. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell her that she got her hours, will you tell her that, and tell her to answer her phone from now on?"

"Will do."

Woody hung up and slowly untangled himself from Jordan and Michael. He started making breakfast, and decided that it was time to wake up Jordan.

"Jo, wake up, we have a big day. We need to get the marriage license, and finish getting everything ready. Garret called."

"What did he want?"

"You got your hours."

"I knew he would give them to me. I'll call Laura and see if we can wait awhile before getting married, because I have the new hours."

Jordan got up and headed to her room to make the call, not seeing the hurt look in Woody's eyes, but she knew that it was there. "Oh and Woody, I will still marry you, but I would rather have more time to plan the wedding." Woody walked into the bedroom and wrapped Jordan up in his arms.

"I love you. I'll wait forever if I know that you will eventually catch up to me. Jordan I love you and will do anything for you."

"I know Woody. Laura said that I will have a better chance if we get married, so let's go to the courthouse." Jordan wanted her friends from work there, Woody also, so they got Michael up, and after they were ready headed to Laura's office, hoping they could wait to get married, because as much as Jordan wanted to deny it, she wanted a Cinderella wedding.

**Laura Jacob's office**

"Jordan, I didn't expect you to hear from you this early."

"My boss knows that I am trying to get custody of Michael, so he cut back my hours and gave me some time off, so that I could get him settled. Detective Hoyt and I are going to be married, sooner if it will allow me to keep Michael."

"How soon are you going to get married?"

"As soon as needed. We are prepared to get married today, but we would like some time to plan for the wedding if that would be okay."

"Yes, I'm sure that we could do that. Where's Michael at now?"

"He's right outside with Woody. They were trying to decide what video to get tonight."

"Will you bring him in here for a second?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Jordan went out into the hallway and stopped when she saw Woody reading a story to Michael. She didn't want to interupt, so she waited. Laura was wondering what was taking so long so she went out into the hallway and saw Jordan standing there. She walked over to Jordan, who noticed her walking up. "I didn't want to interupt, I think that the story is almost over." Laura smiled when she saw Michael start to laugh. All her thoughts about Jordan and now Woody getting custody of Michael didn't seem so bad.

"I see all I need to. Michael will stay with you until you guys are married, and then you can adopt him, it will be easier to do then, so you don't have to go through the process twice." Jordan smiled at Laura and shook her hand.

"Thank you. We will be getting married soon, so that Michael will be our son."

"No thank you. It is always to a plus to see a child happy after such a horrible event."

"It seems that the story is over." Just then Michael ran up to the two women.

"Joodan, Woody said that we could get two movies cuz we couldn't decide on one! Can we go to the movie store now?" Laura looked over to the two adults, and then at the little boy. She nodded to Jordan.

"Yeah, we can."

"Um Joodan, Woody said that he would be staying with us, if it was kay with me. I told him yes." Michael smiled up at Woody and then at Jordan and Laura. "Does this mean that you guys are getting married?"

"Yes it does. So after we get the movies we have to go tell everyone at the morgue."

"So you guys will be my new mommy and daddy?"

"If you want us to be."

"I do." Michael grabbed Jordan's hand and then Woody's. He smiled at Laura. "I'm going home with my mommy and daddy. Kay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
